


Love Is The Answer, That’s What They Say.

by LahraTeigh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Michelle Jones, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ned Leeds, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Peter Parker, Other, Protective Michelle Jones, Threesome - F/M/M, poly ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Peter is in heat, Michelle thinks it’s best if he just stays home.





	Love Is The Answer, That’s What They Say.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship... so I wanted to write a fic for it!

“You are not going out there, Peter Parker. You can’t fight crime like that, You’re in heat!” Michelle huffed, annoyed by her Mate’s stupidity. 

Peter pouted.  
“Don’t worry about it-“

Ned stood behind the Alpha shaking his head frantically to the Omega, silent words saying ‘you fucked up.’ 

“You did NOT just say that to me.” Michelle sighed.

Ned’s breathe hitched as he slowly backed away from the two. 

Peter shrunk in on himself, he didn’t mean to piss off his Alpha...tho he seems to be doing that quite a lot lately.

“Miche-Alpha... I have to help people.. I have to protect them.” He whispered, bowing his head.

Michelle sighed  
“I know you want to help people, Peter... but you’re in heat. You can’t go running around like that, who knows what can happen to you.” She ran her thumb against the Omega’s cheek bone.

He whined.   
“Cmon, don’t be like that. Me and Ned will stay with you.” She turned to the Beta who nodded.

“I’ve already messaged my parents and yours just to let them know.” 

Michelle nodded.  
“Thank you. Tho can you also message Tony and let him know this level is off limit for a few days, please.” 

“Already done.” Ned said. 

Michelle smiled, leaning over to give the Beta a kiss.   
“Thank you again.” 

She stood up and turned her attention back to the Omega.  
“Alright, now get into bed. We’ll settle down and watch a movie until your heat reaches its peak.” The Alpha said.

Peter nodded, his head still bowed slightly. 

“No pouting. You will be back on patrol by the end of the week. I’m sure the streets will be okay without you for a few days.” She smiled, trying to cheer her Omega up. 

“Yes Alpha.” Peter mumbled, grabbing hold of Michelle’s shoulders as she helped him out of his Spider-Man suit. 

Ned jokingly wolf whistled when Peter stood in the middle of the room in nothing but his boxes. 

The three laughed. 

“Lye down next to Ned and I’ll go get drinks and some snacks.” 

“I’ll chose a movie.” Ned said, starting to flick through a list of movies. 

“Why didn’t you back me up?” Peter asked, laying his head on the Beta’s shoulder. 

Ned looked at him like he had lost his mind.  
“Are you crazy? She’d eat me alive.”

Peter chuckled. Because damn, even he knew that was true.

Peter yawned as he watched Ned.  
He didn’t realise he was dozing off until he heard the Alpha re-enter the room.

“He’s nearly asleep already.” 

“Just leave him, he’ll be up in a few hours when his heat spikes.”

“Maybe we should rest too.” 

Peter felt the two lay him down, then climb into the bed beside him. 

“I hope he can see I’m just trying to keep him safe.” Peter heard the Alpha say close to his ear. 

“He knows how much you care.” Peter felt Ned’s hot breath on his face. 

“I love you.” Peter mumbled.

He felt Michelle’s chest rumble against his back, as she laughed.

“Get some sleep, Pete.” She said, resting her head on his.

Peter smiled and started to purr.   
‘Maybe this isn’t so bad.’


End file.
